


Eins mit dem Tier

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Jahrelang hatte er sich vorbereitet und nun war Valnar bereit, ein Vampirkrieger der Hohepriesterin zu werden. Wird er die Verwandlung überleben und sein inneres Tier zähmen und kontrollieren lernen? Oder wird es ihn komplett verschlingen? (AU)
Relationships: Valnar Darnus/Alaine Frynia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolog

»Ich weiß, du trauerst noch um deinen Vater, aber es wird Zeit einen Gefährten zu finden. Du musst heiraten! Eine Hohepriesterin kann doch nicht alleine herrschen.«

Alaine stöhnte genervt. Ständig hing Onkel Vincent ihr im Ohr mit Heirat. Vater war schon fünf Jahre tot und sie kam gut alleine zurecht.

Tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass sie eines Tages jemanden auswählen musste, doch ohne Liebe konnte es für sie niemals eine Beziehung geben.

Aber dafür hatte sie im Moment auch überhaupt keine Zeit.

Alaine lief zu ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Der Gedanke an ihren Vater schmerzte sie. Der Krieg gegen Uruya hatte ihnen so viel gekostet, aber dass er an der gefährlichen Vampirverwandlung gestorben war, hatte ihre Augen geöffnet. Sie _mussten_ etwas dagegen tun. Es musste einen Weg geben, diese Verwandlung zu kontrollieren!

Schnell fing sie sich wieder, bevor die blutigen Tränen kamen.

Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Alaine begutachtete, wie schön das Asran Imperium aussah, so ganz im rot der Morgensonne. Die Vampire hier im Palast und die Menschen, die von allem hier nichts ahnten, weit unten in ihrer großen Stadt. Sie war sehr stolz darüber, dieses Reich zu regieren.

»Ich hörte, Iranis oder Isthar haben ein paar intelligente Söhne«, fügte Vincent hinzu, als Alaine nicht antwortete.

Sie seufzte und nahm eine Tasse, in denen sie Blutrosen mit einem Löffel zerdrückte. Ihr Onkel drehte sich ungeduldig weg, während Alaine heißes Wasser in die Tasse schüttete. Schließlich lehnte sie sich in ihr Bett aufs Kissen zurück und tat noch eine Weile so, als würde sie darüber nachdenken.

»Du wirst mir nicht antworten, oder?«, schnaubte ihr Onkel betrübt und verschränkte die Arme.

Alaine lächelte nur. Manchmal war es schon ganz spaßig ihn zu verärgern.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen. Vater hat mir alles beigebracht, was er weiß. Das weißt du doch. Außerdem kommen die neuen Rekruten gleich und ich muss mich um sie kümmern. Du willst doch nicht, dass wir keine fähigen Krieger mehr bekommen, oder?«

Vincent seufzte und beobachtete die Wachen vom Fenster aus. Alaine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und stand auf, dann lief sie zum Schreibtisch herüber und stellte die Tasse ab, ganz langsam und gelassen, aber das schien ihren Onkel keinen Meter zu bewegen.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihren Nacken und schaute ihn an. »Schick meine Dienerinnen zu mir. Ich muss ja für unsere neuen Krieger vernünftig aussehen, meinst du nicht?«, grinste sie und deutete auf ihr langes blaues Nachthemd.

Vincent nickte. »Gut, aber das Thema ist noch nicht beendet. Du kannst nicht immer nur das tun, was _du_ willst.« Damit lief er zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer.

Als er fort war, knurrte Alaine genervt und setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

Natürlich würde er sie damit niemals in Ruhe lassen ...


	2. Verwandlung

»Nun seht euch das an.«

Valnar schaute Asgar an, der auf etwas in der Ferne zeigte. Wie jeder andere Rekrut liefen sie durch den Waldweg, der so dicht war, dass man kaum etwas sehen konnte.

Als er näher kam, sah er es auch. Dieser gigantische Palast; der Ort, an dem die Vampire lebten und die Hohepriesterin regierte.

»Atemberaubend.« Es war größer und edler als jede Vorstellung. Das Gold des Gebäudes leuchtete stark im Glanz der Sonne.

»Wir haben hart trainiert, um das hier zu erreichen«, fügte Celene hinzu und wurde dann selbst aufgeregt. »Unglaublich, dass wir wirklich ausgewählt wurden!«

Asgar blieb stehen und grinste selbstsicher. »Stellt euch vor wie mächtig wir sein werden! Ewiges Leben! Stärke und Schnelligkeit! Ich kann es kaum erwarten ein Vampir zu werden.«

Celene stellte sich vor ihm und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. »Vergiss nicht, dass wir auch regelmäßig Blut zu uns nehmen müssen! Das Tier wird nicht einfach zu besiegen sein. Es wird uns bei Blutmangel immer wieder zwingen in Raserei zu fallen und alles zu töten, nur um an Blut heranzukommen.«

»Ach.« Asgar verdrehte die Augen und schob sie aus dem Weg, aber Valnar hielt ihn an der Schulter fest.

»Sie hat recht, Asgar. Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wir werden zu Tötungsmaschinen, die Gefühle wie Mitleid und Gnade zurücklassen. Du kennst die Legenden.«

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob es wahr war, aber Asgar und Celene starrten ihn unsicher an. Sie alle dachten an die Geschichten, indem Vampire ein ganzes Dorf ausrotteten. Es waren geheimnisvolle Wesen und selbst als einfache Bürger, haben sie nie welche zu Gesicht bekommen, sondern lediglich Blut für sie gespendet.

Im Gegenzug beschützten sie die Bevölkerung. Doch wer ein Vampir wurde, durfte nie wieder unter den Menschen weilen. Es war zu gefährlich.

Trotzdem lachte Asgar ihm wieder ins Gesicht. »Ach was, wir packen das schon.«

Valnar musste schmunzeln, als Celene die Augen verdrehte und so setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Er dachte an seine Mutter; sie wäre stolz auf ihn, wenn sie ihn jetzt sehen könnte. Immer wieder erzählte sie ihm, dass er zu etwas Größerem bestimmt war. Sie war die eine Person gewesen, die immer an ihn geglaubt hatte. Selbst wenn er verprügelt wurde und am Boden lag, erklärte sie ihm, dass er weiter kämpfen sollte. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Vor dem schlimmen Fieber hatte er sie nicht retten können und das war ihr Ende gewesen.

Sie führten den Weg schweigend fort. Eine Menge Kirschbäume standen an der Seite und dessen rosa Blätter schmückten den steinernen Pfad. Die Gegend hier war wirklich wunderschön. Viel schöner, als alles in der Menschenstadt. Laut Gerüchten lebten Vampire in düsterer und betrübter Atmosphäre, aber das hier? Das war das komplette Gegenteil!

Die Tore waren nicht mehr weit und sie konnten die ersten Wachen in schwarzer Rüstung sehen. Echte Vampire! Valnars Herz schlug schneller, als er direkt in die roten Augen einer Wache schaute. Ohne irgendwelche Worte öffneten sie das Tor und ließen die drei passieren.

Valnar gab seinen Begleitern einen nervösen Blick, welches sie erwiderten. Das Verhalten der Wachen war mehr als kalt. So etwas würde ihnen auch blühen ... Ein Leben mit wenig Gefühlen.

Dennoch schreckte es Valnar nicht ab. Was waren schon ein paar Emotionen, wenn man dadurch ein höheres Wesen wurde?

Im Innenhof waren schon viele Krieger versammelt. Menschen wie sie, die auserwählt wurden.

Einige von ihnen waren am Trainieren, um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, aber Valnar, Asgar und Celene liefen zur Mitte und warteten auf die Ankunft der Hohepriesterin.

»Keinen Bock mehr zu warten«, meckerte Asgar schon nach zwei Minuten.

»Ssh«, zischte Valnar ihn an, bis die Meute anfing zu flüstern und sich in Position stellten. Dann schaute auch er hoch und konnte sie von weitem sehen: Die Hohepriesterin.

Mit Sonnenschirm und Blutschild - so nannten sie die Leibgarde - stieg sie den Weg hinab zu ihnen. Sie hielt sich einen Fächer vor ihr Gesicht, aber Valnar konnte ihre blutroten Augen sehen, die nur vor Autorität strahlten. Die langen roten Haare gingen ihr bis zum Hintern und ihr schwarzes Kleid war bestückt mit Goldschmuck, als es ganz elegant hinter ihr her schwebte. Vorne konnte man dennoch ihre nackten Beine sehen und ihre schwarzen flachen Schuhe. Die Ärmel waren weit, aber als sie einen Arm zur Seite legte, konnte er ihren tiefen Ausschnitt sehen. Er hob rasch den Blick auf ihr schwarzes Halsband, welches einen Rubin in der Mitte beherbergte. Selbst ihr goldenes Diadem auf dem Kopf funkelte mit diesen Steinen.

Genauso hatte er sich eine Hohepriesterin der Vampire vorgestellt. Anmutig, schön, mysteriös ...

Als sie den Fächer zuklappte, konnte Valnar ihr ganzes Gesicht bewundern. Vor allem starrte er auf ihre vollen, dunklen Lippen, als sich ihr Mund öffnete und die spitzen Eckzähne aus ihrem Mund ragten.

Sie war das atemberaubendste Wesen, welches er je gesehen hatte.

Valnar schaute an sich herab. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war er mehr als unbedeutend ... fast schon schäbig. Sie war für ihn immer nur eine Legende gewesen und jetzt kam sie auf ihm zu. Nie wieder würde er so nah in ihrer Gegenwart sein können.

Das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand und er hielt seinen Schwertknauf fest.

Die Hohepriesterin stoppte am Ende des Pfades und jeder hielt den Atem an.

»Willkommen«, rief sie fröhlich zu ihnen und ihre attraktive Stimme ließ Valnar die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Der Stille zu urteilen, war er nicht der Einzige, dem es so erging.

»Ich bin Hohepriesterin Alaine. Ihr habt hart trainiert, um hier bei mir zu stehen. Doch eure größte Prüfung steht noch vor euch. Ein Vampir zu werden bedeutet, sich nicht dem Tier hinzugeben.« Alaine schien kurz auszuatmen und fing an über den Innenhof zu laufen. »Das Tier ... Es wartet in jedem von uns und tut alles, damit wir uns der Blutlust ergeben. Die Schmerzen der Verwandlung werden unermesslich sein. Ihr werden in eine Art Trance fallen und müsst das Tier in euch zähmen. Es wird alles tun, um euch zu verschlingen, deshalb werden nur die Stärksten überleben.«

Die Krieger schauten sich nervös an und fingen an zu tuscheln, aber Alaine hob eine Hand, um sie wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

»Doch als Vampir werdet ihr niemals alt oder krank werden! Ich schenke euch die Unsterblichkeit und im Gegenzug beschützt ihr mich und mein Reich bis in alle Ewigkeit.«

Valnar war bereit wie noch nie zuvor. Er konnte immer wieder nur an sein Training denken. Oft waren es mehr Meditationen als Kampfübungen. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, was man vom Tier hörte, ergab es Sinn.

»Dürfen wir auch andere Menschen beißen und verwandeln?«, fragte Asgar komplett selbstgefällig.

Valnar konnte sehen, wie die Hohepriesterin eine Augenbraue hochzog und wünschte sich, Asgar wäre einfach still geblieben.

»Natürlich nicht.« Alaine klang entsetzt, aber sie fing sich sofort wieder und wandte ihren Blick ab. »Das ist verboten und es würde euch nichts nützen, denn der Biss eines verwandelten Vampirs ist schwächer, als der eines Geborenen.«

Sie ging nicht weiter darauf ein und Valnar wollte sich schämen für die Worte seines Kumpanen, doch dieser grinste ihn an und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Wie konnte er sie so etwas Dreistes fragen? Aber es wunderte ihn auch nicht. So war Asgar nun mal.

Als wäre nichts gewesen, lächelte die Hohepriesterin wieder. »Euer gesamter Körper wird vom Schmutz der Haare gereinigt, während ihr in eurer Trance dem Tier gegenübersteht. Dafür werden meine Diener sorgen.«

»Auch die auf dem Kopf?«, fragte eine Kriegerin panisch.

Alaine schmunzelte. »Nein, keine Sorge.«

Na ja, Valnar hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Da war es ihm egal, dass man ihn nackt sehen und rasieren würde.

Die Hohepriesterin wurde nun ernst. »Wenn ihr jetzt Bedenken habt, ist es zu spät. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr für euch; ihr seid für diesen Pfad bestimmt.« Sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihrer Leibwache um. »Nyria, haltet meinen Sonnenschirm.«

Nyria tat wie befohlen. Sie verbeugte sich und nahm den Schirm wortlos von ihr.

Alaine wandte sich wieder zur Gruppe und öffnete den Mund. »Ab heute werdet ihr mir dienen.« Ihr spitzen Fangzähne waren länger geworden und sie ging auf einen Krieger zu.

Doch als sie bei ihm ankam, schreckte er zurück. »Nein! Ich kann das nicht!«, schrie er. »Ich bin nicht bereit dafür!« Der Mann drehte sich um und rannte zum Tor, aber die beiden Torwachen stellten sich ihm in den Weg und knurrten ihn an.

»Narr«, fauchte Alaine. Sie brauchte nur einen Sprung, um ihn zu erreichen, dann packte sie ihn an die Gurgel und hob ihn hoch. »Ihr habt zu viel gesehen. Wenn Ihr jetzt flieht, werder Ihr ohnehin sterben.«

Vor Angst zitternd, nickte der Krieger, sodass Alaine ihn wieder losließ. Valnar hatte Mitleid mit ihm, aber er hätte es besser wissen sollen. Der Mann keuchte und sackte auf die Knie.

»Von nun an seid ihr Brüder und Schwestern. Mächtige Vampire und Teil meiner Armee.« Es dauerte keine weitere Sekunde, bis die Hohepriesterin ihm in den Hals biss.

Der Krieger stieß einen Schrei aus, bis er anfing sich vor Schmerzen zu krümmen und immer lauter schrie. Dann war es vorbei und er fiel in Ohnmacht.

Valnar schluckte. Er wusste, dass die Schmerzen schlimm werden würden, aber das ... war schon fast abartig. Aber er blieb standhaft, denn auch diese Qual würde vergehen und ihn stärker machen.

Er ging alles tausendmal in seinem Kopf durch, erinnerte sich an all die positiven Dinge des Vampirdaseins, während die Krieger eines nach dem anderen anfingen zu schreien und zusammenzusacken.

Bis die Hohepriesterin plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Valnar blickte direkt in ihre roten Augen und er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht atmen. Sie musterte ihn und griff nach seinen Schultern, als sie sich bereit machte ihn zu beißen. Das war es. Die größte Schlacht seines Lebens. Entweder starb er heute oder wurde zum Vampir.

Aber anstatt das Alaine ihn biss, lächelte sie ihn an.

»Ihr habt ganz schnuckelige Gesichtszüge.«

Valnar war völlig überrumpelt, lief rot an, während sie nach seinem Kinn fasste. Hatte er sie richtige gehört oder war das nur eine Einbildung? Er öffnete den Mund, aber ihm fiel keine Antwort ein. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell: Ihre Eckzähne bohrten sich schmerzvoll in seinem Hals und nur einen Augenblick spürte er das Gift, das sich in seine Adern breit machte, bis die Schwärze ihn ergriff.

Leise und ruhig schlug Valnars Herz in seinen Ohren, sonst nahm er nichts wahr. Dann plötzlich diese Qual. Er fühlte sich, als würden riesige Zähne sich an ihm festbeißen; er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und schrie, spürte die eigenen Eckzähne wachsen und fauchte vor Wut.

Alles wurde still. Er öffnete die Augen und keuchte vor Verwunderung. Komplette Schwärze mit Millionen von leuchtenden kleinen Sternen war alles, was er sah. Auf einmal fiel er ins Nichts, spürte seine Knochen knacken und brechen, als etwas in seinen Inneren versuchte, zu entkommen. Was war dieses Gefühl? Es war heiß wie Glut und brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Sein Herz raste und ... dieses Brennen! Als würde heißes Metall durch seine Adern durch gepumpt werden.

Das Monster in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker und versuchte ihn immer weiter dazu zu treiben, zu töten.

Valnar atmet schwer, schwitzte, fletschte die Reißzähne. Irgendwann musste dieses fürchterliche Leid doch ein Ende haben! Er ließ ein Fauchen hören, gefolgt von einem Knurren. Diese Kreatur vernebelte seine Gedanken und er wollte alles zerfetzen!

Er stolperte und stand vor einem Haus. Seinem Haus aus der Kindheit! Der Geruch des Blutes war stark. Das Tier sprach mit ihm, drängte ihm, er sollte sich am Blut der Sterblichen laben. Er grinste und lachte leise, Zähne fletschend. Das war eine hervorragende Idee und er verstand nicht, wieso er sein halbes Leben trainiert hatte, dagegen anzukämpfen. Schnell bewegte er sich und riss die Tür auf, dann starrte er auf einen weiblichen Körper, der in der Mitte des Raums auf den Boden lag.

Die grünen Haare ... Er erkannte sie sofort: Seine Mutter. Valnar dachte sie sei tot, aber sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an.

»Dein Hunger ist groß, Valnar. Trink mein Blut. Nur das kann dich retten.«

Er kniete sich vor ihr hin und der Duft ihres süßen Blutes übernahm alle seine Sinne. Ihr Herzschlag wurde immer lauter, hämmerte in seinem Kopf, umarmte lieblich jede Faser seines Körpers. Etwas drückte zu und zwang ihn, sich zu nähren. Die langen Fangzähne glitten über ihren Nacken und er öffnete seinen Mund weit. Die Stimme seiner Mutter war im Einklang des Tieres in seinem Inneren.

»Töte mich«, befahlen sie. »Nur das kann dich retten! Nur das wird dich befreien!«  
  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie falsch das alles war und mit einem Ruck sprang er von ihr weg. Was machte er denn hier nur? Das war eine Illusion. Nichts hiervon war echt! Es war ein Test! Valnar griff sich am Kopf. Er musste die Stimme in seinem Inneren bezwingen, aber als die Bestie bemerkte, dass sie ihm aus die Fänge glitt, wurde er überflutet mit Gefühlen von Wut, Gier und Hass. Der heiße Schmerz in seiner Brust kam zurück, viel schlimmer als vorher. Glühende Stangen rammten sich in seinem Leib, spießten ihn auf und ließen ihn in seinem eigenen Blut ertrinken.

Nein! Es wurde zu viel! Seine Seele würde zerreißen!

Er fauchte, schrie und riss sich los, rannte aus dem Haus zurück ins Nichts. Seine Wunden wurden geheilt und sein Blut verschwand, bis er auf die Knie fiel. Er war so kurz davor aufzugeben ... Es war so viel einfacher, sich einfach zu ergeben.

Nein ... Nein! Das durfte nicht passieren! Valnar fauchte und umarmte sich selbst. Dieses Tier in ihm würde nicht die Kontrolle übernehmen! Egal, wie sehr es versuchte, ihn zu quälen! Die Sterne verblassten, als er dagegen ankämpfte. Sein Hals wurde zugedrückt und er bekam Atemnot, bis sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen und er in einem Ozean landete.

Stille.

Valnar ließ sich treiben, war erschöpft von den furchtbaren Schmerzen. Aber sie waren wie weggeblasen und nach, was sich anfühlte wie eine Ewigkeit, schaute er sich um. Dieser Ozean war aus reinem Blut, aber er durfte es nicht trinken, spürte, wie das Tier wie ein Hai darauf wartete. Es nagte an seiner Seele, versuchte ihn wieder zu drängen, doch ignorierte er es und schwamm weiter, bis er unter sich ein weißes Licht entdeckte.

Das war die Befreiung, wonach er sich sehnte! Es war das Ende.

Er schwamm schneller und schneller, bis er es endlich erreichte und das Licht so sehr strahlte, dass er sich das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben musste.

Dann wurde alles schwarz ...


End file.
